


Solve One Useful Mystery

by Merfilly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hiding, there's one monster Dana wishes Fox could figure out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solve One Useful Mystery

The new house was a solid one. Everything worked, from the low-water use washing machine to the energy efficient microwave that Fox insisted was a probable culprit in some alien conspiracy theory of his.

However, Dana was not listening to that, anymore than she had listened to why it was a bad idea to use a digital stereo as versus an analog one. She was just glad that there had been a way out of the trap that had snarled hers, Fox's and Skinner's lives up. Granted, Skinner denouncing them so publicly, while they were placed into a program so they could 'disappear' had been hard on Dana. Fox...was taking it okay.

She sighed, pushing thoughts of her career away. There was work to be done, far less openly than before, for this mystery group that Fox willingly trusted. That alone raised the hackles on Dana's neck, but she let it lie, pulling the laundry out of the dryer and taking it upstairs.

There was something calming in laundry, she thought, quite inanely, as she separated her belongings into orderly piles of casual wear, lingerie, and workout clothing. She folded every item precisely, then looked at the pile of socks as her next victim in the need to be organized.

She'd just finished matching mates among the socks by color and style, when Fox walked in to see her frowning at the left over ones.

"What?" he asked, still trying to learn how to read her in their domestic setting.

She looked up at him, a quirk of a smile settling on her lips, before she pointed at the unmated socks.

"If you really want to be remembered for solving the mysteries of the universe, figure out the sock monster, would you?"

"You know, I'd love to, but I'm ranking that one up there with Nessie," Fox retorted, but he smiled too, glad that they were finding the middle ground in their exile.


End file.
